The Randomness of Love
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: Kurama and Hiei are discovering awakening feelings for one another and one night they find the perfect way to express themselves. What will happen after they admit their love for one another? (Yaoi, Lemon) Chp 2: Cuddling, fluff, and Kurama dancing!
1. Randomness of the Mind

.........................................................................................................  
  
Chapter One: Randomness of the Mind  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
By: Neko-Kyolover  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! I do own three dvds and the manga though! Bought them with my OWN money! ....that.....I ....er...got from my mom, BUT it still counts! I probably don't own this plot either....*sweat drop*....but I'm writing this anyway.  
  
Warning: This is yaoi. It contains a lemon. If you don't like either of those things than I suggest you turn back now.  
  
Author's Note: The first chapter is just basically lemony stuff. The next chapter will be more plot building.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Kurama was silently sitting in a sturdy chair in his bedroom his legs neatly tucked beneath him and one hand tangled in his long red hair exasperatedly. Like a good obedient student he was doing his homework, algebra. He detested it immensely. It was so damn aggravating to him. I mean, who really gave a care what X was anyway? He scribbled his equations tediously down onto his dilapidated piece of paper worn from much erasing, his eyes squinting as he reread the question out of his large ominous textbook.  
  
With a weighty sigh he gave up and laid his pencil down resignedly, rubbing his eyes gently and yawning loudly. He could tell it was getting late because of how no more rays of sunlight were pouring through his large glass window. He twisted to see that indeed it was late, his clock read 10:09 pm. He scooted his aged wooden chair back leisurely and stood up, stretching his aching right arm, cramped from so much scrupulous writing.  
  
He knew he should go to bed about now since he did have school tomorrow morning, but he felt sweaty and grimy all over. That didn't bode well for him and he refused to go to bed in that condition. He *needed* to take a shower first. For a neat freak like him it was absolutely necessary that he cleanse himself at least once a day from the soil of this utterly dirty world. He didn't know if he could survive being *gasp* dirty for longer than that.  
  
He staggered over to the diminutive bathroom that was connected to his room, absentmindedly leaving the door wide open behind him in his miasma of fatigue. His tiredness was threatening to engulf him, but he shook himself awake again remembering his urgent need to be *cleansed*.  
  
Hiei sat in a branch of a tree that stood just outside of the window, watching the unaware Kurama intently as he snuggled tightly into the nook of the limb. Often of late he had stopped by wanting to go in, but his obstinacy had a hold of him. He didn't want Kurama to know he liked visiting him. He could not allow that. So he just came and gazed at his dear little fox as he slept, studied, or listened to music. Every time he made sure that Kurama would not see him or sense him.  
  
Kurama seemed to be exceptionally exhausted tonight. Hiei could see the traces of it all over the fox's body in the sagging of his slender shoulders and the darkening shadows under his gorgeous emerald eyes. Oh how he loved to stare into those eyes so full of mischief and gentleness that filled him with a sense of adoration for his red-headed companion. Not that he'd ever tell Kurama that though. He'd never be able to live it down if Kurama knew just how much he wanted him........needed him.  
  
After about an hour of sitting there in that chair jotting who knows what down, Kurama stood up and stretched wearily. Hiei was unaware that he was smiling fondly as he thought. 'Kura-chan should be going to bed soon....he looks so beautiful when he sleeps...' Then he scoffed at himself. 'Since when have I become such a wuss....Kura-chan?!?!?!....I mean how girlish...'  
  
His usually expressionless face became dangerously placid again as he gained control of his disputing selves and shook his head to clear those thoughts. Kurama was heading into the bathroom now. "Baka...you left the door open...." he hissed quietly under his breath. "Anyone could just watch you......damn....I'll have to go in and close it once he gets in..."  
  
With a quick flip Kurama turned on the shower and began to pry off his clothes as the water warmed up. He was oblivious to the fact that a pair of red eyes were vigilantly observing him as he slid his white t-shirt carelessly off his shoulders and placed it tidily on the counter beside the sink.  
  
Hiei's eyes drank in Kurama's lithe, toned muscles and his smooth pale skin of his torso and upper chest, sweeping over his flat stomach and his skinny, but well-built arms. He knew he shouldn't look, but the fox was just so tempting with his long crimson locks cascading down his bare back and flying in wisps over his luscious eyes, one unruly strand hanging down to brush the end of his small nose seductively.  
  
Kurama's hands were just on the zipper of his jeans when he glimpsed something black and little in the corner of his eye. Hiei, who had been swept away by the shirtless Kurama in front of him, had forgotten totally that he was supposed to be hiding. Kurama grinned mischievously. 'So he's back again. It's not like I don't notice him every single time he comes. Maybe we can have some fun this time...' he mused, his youko side getting the better of him.  
  
His hands moved unhurriedly as he tugged off his jeans and meticulously folded them, depositing them on top of his discarded shirt. He bit his lip in the effort to hold back a laugh when he saw Hiei convulse slightly as he slipped out of his boxers and placed them with his other things.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened as he spotted the naked fox before him, and shivers ran uncontrollably down his spine causing him to spasm slightly. He felt heat pool in between his legs and he blushed, trying to control himself. When he looked up next he discovered, much to his horror, that Kurama was staring right at him those gorgeous luscious eyes lashing intensely into his.  
  
'Damn it...he sees me. This is bad...' he thought, cussing lightly and frantically attempting to think of an excuse of why he had been outside Kurama's window, watching as he got un-dressed. He almost fell out of the tree in surprise when he saw Kurama playfully motion him to come inside. Hiei froze, unable to think. 'What....did he just do?' he thought to himself giddily.  
  
Kurama sighed impatiently and flipped his hair over his shoulder with a sudden swat of his hand that sending it spraying luxuriously across his back. He sauntered slowly over to window and pried it open, still naked.  
  
"Get some clothes on..." Hiei scowled as he tried to cover up his humiliation ineffectively. Kurama grabbed onto the scruff of his black jacket and tugged him roughly inside, pausing to whisper feverishly into his ear. "Maybe it's you that needs to get naked..."  
  
Hiei turned deep red and started to stutter incoherently, his whole body going into a nervous state as he felt Kurama's gently hands clasp around his waist.  
  
"C'mon, take a shower with me.....koishii" Kurama said naughtily as he pulled the bewildered little koorime into the bathroom with him, shutting the door firmly behind him. Suddenly the fox wasn't all that tired anymore.  
  
Kurama's gentle hands softly unwrapped Hiei's white scarf that was draped around his small neck and tossed it aside, his fingers then turning to tug forcefully at Hiei's black shirt till it slipped off his small, but strong body.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Hiei whispered angrily as he pushed Kurama's hands away. He knew the fox was just teasing him. He could see that roguish glint in his eyes.  
  
"What...you don't like it?" Kurama said, as he brushed his hand over Hiei's now bare chest. Hiei shivered, starting to feel uncomfortably warm and....hard.  
  
"Hn..." was all that Hiei managed to mumble out as he closed his eyes, not wanting Kurama to see the pleasure that was coursing through his body at the feel of Kurama's skin against his.  
  
Kurama discovered just what he was doing to the little demon as he began to unbuckle his belt and let the rest of his clothes slid unwanted to the floor revealing his *very* solid erection. Kurama raised an eyebrow and chuckled as he pulled his little koorime into the shower after him.  
  
Hiei stood deathly still as Kurama wrapped his arms around him, pressing Hiei's head into his chest as the water cascaded warmly down onto both of them. Kurama shifted a bit to lean over and grab a bar of soap, pressing his lower section further against Hiei. Hiei squeaked as he felt a hard point of pressure in his lower back and he almost jumped.  
  
Kurama looked inquisitively down at him, amused at hearing such a curious noise from his morbid friend. Hiei flushed and tried to move away some but Kurama pulled him back, moaning out instinctively as Hiei's skin rubbed against his own erection again.  
  
"Here, let me wash you..." Kurama said quietly as he began to gently rub the bar of soap tenderly over Hiei's chest and stomach. Hiei began to purr unconsciously, growing louder with each stroke of the bar. Kurama smiled and buried his face in Hiei's hair, drinking in the koorime's sweet scent and feeling his rhythmic purring against his skin.  
  
The steam from the shower rose all around them enveloping them in a hazy mist that formed small drops on their heated flesh and rolled lazily in streams down their bare skin. Abruptly Kurama's hand dropped the bar of soap forgotten to the floor and he turned Hiei around to face him.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Kurama asked breathlessly his voice saturated in passion and desire.  
  
Hiei tilted his head up to face the fox, signaling that he agreed. Kurama didn't need any more encouragement before he bent down and scooped those luxurious lips in his own, biting lightly at his lower lip, asking for entrance. Hiei's lips parted to let Kurama delve his tongue deep into his mouth, licking sensually at the sides of his lips and running over his sharp teeth carefully.  
  
They broke apart to gasp for breath, but only for a second before they crushed their lips desperately against each others again with ardent wanting. Hiei buried his hands deep into Kurama's crimson locks as their bodies pressed tightly against each other. The exotic touches and feverish wanting was driving Kurama insane with lustful spasms. He wanted more than just this....  
  
Impatiently he swiftly flicked off the water and hastily picked up Hiei in his arms, not bothering to get a towel or dry off at all as he carried him quickly to the bed. Gently setting his koishii onto the bed, he clambered on top of him and began to hungrily kiss his way down Hiei's slender neck and onto his small chest. His lips stopped at his nipples to bit lightly causing Hiei to moan out beneath him.  
  
Running his hands down Hiei's sides to grip his hips loosely, he slid his tongue lightly along the sensitive skin of Hiei's stomach, causing him to shiver frenziedly. His mouth moved lower to take Hiei's member between his lips and suck gently causing him to buck wildly beneath him and scream out his name. He sucked harder causing Hiei to release into his mouth. Kurama quickly swallowed the heavenly liquid and moved his lips back up to Hiei's.  
  
Hiei wasn't finished though. "In...me..." Hiei nearly begged as he looked up into Kurama's eyes with such yearning and needing.  
  
"Are you sure?" he questioned hesitantly, his hands entangling in Hiei's soft black locks.  
  
Hiei growled in response and parted his legs waiting impatiently for the kitsune to continue. Carefully Kurama slid his hardened length into Hiei's opening, easing slowly to give Hiei the most pleasure and least amount of pain. Hiei arched his back pushing Kurama further into himself with a long lustful moan. Kurama gradually began to thrust himself in and out listening to his koishii's lustful whimpers beneath.  
  
"Faster....Kura-chan....harder...." Hiei pleaded overcome with waves of delicious pleasure. Kurama was so warm and satisfying within him.  
  
Kurama smiled at the nickname and complied, slowly beginning to speed up the pace till they were both wildly rocking together, everything else forgotten but the heat and the feel of their body within each others. With a final burst of energy Kurama released into Hiei, collapsing exhausted onto his lover.  
  
Hiei curled up against Kurama's strong chest in which he shyly buried his face. Kurama gently wrapped his arms around him, stroking his hair tenderly and planting soft kisses onto his head. "I didn't hurt you...did I?" Kurama asked worried about his dear little koorime.  
  
Hiei began to purr loudly against him as he snuggled closer against his mate. "Hnn...you could never hurt me...." He said sleepily.  
  
Kurama kissed the sweet little demon on the nose lightly before gripping him tighter against his chest. "I love you Hiei..." he whispered softly before his eyelids slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep with his lover in his arms.  
  
[ummm, well what do you think? Was it too much description? Just to let you know I have no clue where this is going....so I'm finding out as I go along...] 


	2. The Afterglow of a First Kiss

[Just to let you know, I'm obsessively in love with this story even though it has no real plot! I spent a whole week going over the first chapter again and again till I could hardly take it anymore, but it turned out pretty good! I've been taking my time with this one, adding stuff here and there so it can be just as good as the previous one! This also one is more fluffy than lemony, but it will go in between sometimes...]  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Chapter Two: The Afterglow of a First Kiss  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Kurama woke the next morning, groggy and drained, to the sounds of his mother's yells from downstairs.  
  
"Shuiichi! You should get up and get ready for school!" she called anxiously from the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Just a second mother!" he shouted back drowsily, yawning noisily and cracking open his eyes. He froze and yelped suddenly when he saw a pair of red eyes staring at him intensely.  
  
"Good morning, fox." Hiei greeted icily even though he was gazing at Kurama tenderly.  
  
A million things ran through Kurama's mind starting with memories of last night that made him blush and then to his current situation. "You gotta get out of here before mother notices!" he hissed fretfully as he staggered out of the bed, hastily untangling himself from the sheets.  
  
Hiei watched as the panicky *naked* fox ran about the place in a frantic rush searching for Hiei's clothes. A grin spread across his normally placid face turning into a full out laugh as he tilted back his head and howled with amusement.  
  
Kurama instantly rushed up to him and placed a hand over his mouth agitatedly. "Please be quiet Hiei! I don't want mother to come in here." He pleaded desperately, his eyes upset.  
  
Hiei steadied his laughing and wrapped his hands lightly around Kurama's waist hauling him back down onto the bed and straddling him.  
  
"You gotta learn to calm down fox..." he taunted as he soothingly caressed Kurama's muscled chest and left a trail of kisses longingly down his slender neck.  
  
"Not right now! I've gotta get to school!" Kurama said panicky, already thinking of that algebra homework he had never quite finished.  
  
"Hn...stupid ningen school....stay here..." Hiei said, moving his lips to brush seductively against Kurama's delicious red ones as he pinned him to the bed.  
  
"Let go...Hiei!" Kurama said angrily as he struggled unsuccessfully to get out of his grip, his eyes burning.  
  
Hiei wasn't ready to give in yet. "Why are you so cold, fox? You weren't like this last night..." he said resiliently, beginning to purr as he longingly licked a small path across Kurama's broad chest, his hands still restraining him forcefully to the bed.  
  
Kurama shivered noticeably, but somehow managed to refrain from giving in to this torturous assault. "Hiei....I have to go......school....I can't miss it......" he implored, his emerald eyes shimmering menacingly, already plotting his revenge for later.  
  
Much to Kurama's horror there was a soft knock at his door followed by his mother's voice. "Shuiichi? What's taking you so long? Are you feeling all right? I'm coming in."  
  
"Wait! I'm dressing now!" he yelled back frantically, breaking free from Hiei's grip and dragging him into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He just barely managed to get a pair of sweatpants on before the door slowly opened to reveal his mother.  
  
"You look tired! Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Shiori asked again, worriedly pushing a strand of hair behind his ear.  
  
Kurama nodded assuredly. "I'm just fine mother. Don't you need to get to work?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
Shiori sighed. "Yeah, I better be getting off now, but you just call my number if you don't feel well, ok Shuiichi? I love you, bye." She said apprehensively as she reluctantly left the room after she had placed a quick kiss on his cheek.  
  
Kurama sighed gratefully when she closed the door behind her and went over to his bathroom and cautiously opened it. Hiei was just finishing getting dressed, pulling his black shirt back over his head.  
  
"You can come out here now....but I've gotta leave for school soon..." Kurama said almost guiltily when he thought of how he had just shoved Hiei away before.  
  
"Hn..." Hiei responded as he reached for his katana that lay on the tiled floor and secured it firmly to his belt.  
  
Kurama slowly approached the little youkai and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his face into Hiei's silky black tresses that he loved so much. Slowly he parted from his koorime and looked into his blood red eyes that were burning fiercely.  
  
"Will you be here after school? Shiori is working late tonight..." he murmured softly, planting a light kiss on the end of Hiei's small nose and brushing a hand affectionately across his flushed cheek.  
  
"Hn...." Hiei mumbled apathetically and looked away from his fox.  
  
"Oh come on. It will be fun...just you and me......and sweet snow...." Kurama added teasingly as he tweaked the small demon's nose.  
  
Hiei perked instantly and a reluctant smile spread across his face. The prospect of having his beloved fox *and* his beloved sweet snow was not something he could toss away. "Whatever fox.....but only for the sweet snow..." he stated firmly, crossing his arms stubbornly.  
  
Kurama grinned widely, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "Ok, whatever you say Hiei."  
  
He hugged his little koishii one last time before he reluctantly went over to his closet and took out his school uniform. He sighed noticeably and closed his eyes, wondering how he was going to get through this day.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Twenty minutes later he stood at the door of his bedroom, a backpack slung over his slender shoulder as he gazed at Hiei. The little demon was now sitting on his bed staring out the open window blankly.  
  
"I have to go now, Hiei. I'll be back around three o'clock, ok?" he said cheerily.  
  
Hiei ran a hand through his spiky black hair and 'hned' again. Kurama sighed at his koishii and walked up to him to plant a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"I love you Hiei..." Kurama said honestly as he gripped onto the little demon. Truth be told he didn't want to leave him.  
  
Hiei lifted surprised eyes onto him. "You....do?" he whispered shakily.  
  
Kurama looked at him bewildered and hugged him closer so that he was pressing Hiei's enticing scent against him. "Of course I do. What do you think all last night was? I love you...I really do..." Kurama said honestly, his gentle eyes sparkling with the truest sincerity.  
  
Hiei sighed and hugged his dear fox back. "I......I love you too..." he muttered out awkwardly, his shyness taking hold of him, making him blush fiercely.  
  
Kurama cupped his face in his hand, brushing his thumb fondly over Hiei's soft cheek in a gentle caress that sent warmth spiraling throughout his whole body. Kurama slowly leaned in closer so his lips barely brushed the edges of Hiei's as he slowly roved his tongue across the corners of his koishii's mouth.  
  
Hiei had no patience for such things as those for he abruptly grabbed Kurama and shoved his lips roughly on his in a lustful kiss as he pushed his tongue into Kurama's warm waiting mouth. Kurama let Hiei enjoy the feral kiss for a while longer before slowly breaking it off.  
  
"I have to go to school remember?" Kurama said, quite out of breath as he turned away.  
  
"Wait...one last thing..." Hiei demanded, pulling Kurama back.  
  
"What is it Hiei. I can't be late." Kurama said, even though he would just have gladly fallen back into Hiei's arms.  
  
Hiei grunted softly and pulled Kurama closer to him till his lips hesitated over the delicate skin of the fox's pale neck. Hiei bite down fiercely into the tender skin his fangs sinking lightly into his flesh.  
  
Kurama jumped and grabbed his neck as Hiei removed his fangs. "Ow, Hiei, what was that for?" he asked irritated as he rubbed a couple drops of blood off his pale neck. That bite was going to be there for a while.  
  
"Hn...That way....they'll know you're mine...." Hiei growled possessively, referring to Kurama's many admirers.  
  
Kurama's heart melted and he couldn't stand it any more. Hiei was just too adorable when he was that possessive. "That's it! I'm calling mother..." he said suddenly rushing over to the phone and quickly dialing the number he had memorized.  
  
"What are you doing now, fox?" Hiei asked suspiciously, not quite trusting that rebellious glint in his eyes.  
  
"...Shh...Hiei......Oh yes, mother...I ...don't.....think I can go to school today..." he said, suddenly sounding extremely sick. He coughed slightly for emphasis, but managing skillfully not to over due it too much.  
  
Hiei smirked as he heard Shiori's worried squabbling from all the way on the other side of the room. After a couple minutes Kurama carefully hung up the receiver and turned to face Hiei. With a sudden rush of emotions Kurama ran towards Hiei and picked him up, laughing blissfully.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
About twenty minutes later Kurama lay on his bed humming absentmindedly, his head resting in Hiei's lap as his small hands worked gently through his long crimson hair. They hadn't done much accept for a few lustful kisses and some cuddling. Kurama was still tired from last night and Hiei was willing to wait for his koishii, especially if that meant that when the time came it would be more enjoyable.  
  
Kurama was having troubles just keeping his eyes open. Hiei's gentle strokes were making him grow sleepier and sleepier till he could barely manage to hum anymore.  
  
"It's alright...go to sleep..." Hiei said calmly, perceiving his lover's exhaustion. Kurama purred faintly and settled himself more comfortably in Hiei's lap, kissing Hiei's leg lightly before closing his eyes.  
  
Hiei looked down at his fox, watching as he gently breathed in and out, his chest rising and falling leisurely in sleep. He still couldn't believe that this was actually happening to him. He had never thought it possible that Kurama would share such feelings for him. He felt so shaken inside. Never before had he felt so accepted, so wanted, so.....loved. Everything was so new to him, the touches, the kisses, the warm feeling that buried itself deep within his heart until he felt like he would burst with pure longing.  
  
Hiei's eyes roamed over his lover's handsome body, taking in his features again one at a time so as to bask in the radiance of his beauty. This new body of Kurama's, though very different than Youko, was just as, if not more, beautiful than his other one. His eyes took in Kurama's soft pale skin, so frail and delicate as human skin often was. His lidded eyes were outlined by long luscious eyelashes that curved up attractively, emphasizing his gorgeous emerald eyes when they were opened. Kurama's oval face was framed by fragile wisps of scarlet hair that clung to his moist skin and accented his full ruby lips that tasted sweeter than sweet snow itself. Kurama's slightly weak chin lead to a slender beautiful neck that looked so frail to the touch, but Hiei knew not to be fooled by the look.  
  
Hiei began to pant heavier now as his fingers played with the sleeve of the fox's uniform, his eyes traveling down his covered chest, remembering the way that delicious skin slid against his. Hiei calmed himself by closing his eyes and leaning back against the headboard of the bed. He entangled his hands in that beautiful long hair that he loved so much, his fingers running through it again and again. It was all he could do to resist the temptation of waking the fox from his sleep and taking him.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Hiei, who had fallen asleep, woke abruptly when he felt the absence of heat that was his koishii. He looked around the room to find that he was all alone. Cautiously he ventured out of the room and down the stairs till he reached the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, a grin on his face as he watched the rare sight in front of him  
  
Kurama, who was oblivious to the fact that he was being watched, was *dancing*. The radio was playing, sitting on the counter, as Kurama sang along with the song, his body swinging lightly to music. He slid across the tiled floor in his socks and twirled, his hair flowing behind him in a ragged banner.  
  
"I've loved you forever...  
  
So why can't I show you?  
  
It's tearing me apart, this crazy obsession  
  
I want to take you in my arms forever  
  
Fall into nothing with you by my side  
  
Together forever, with only you, baby  
  
That's all I want, to be with you  
  
Let the whole world fade away  
  
So come with me, baby  
  
I never want to be alone again  
  
Only with you  
  
Only with you, baby  
  
Can I ever feel this way...." Kurama sang out passionately his eyes closed as he twirled again and jumped up lightly on the dinner table.  
  
Hiei had to struggle to keep from bursting out in fits of laughter at the sight of his fox dancing on top of the table. He punched himself hard and watching as Kurama slid and spun across the table in a wild dance, flailing his arms uselessly as he whirled out of control and managed to slip off the table and run right into the wall.  
  
Hiei couldn't hold it back anymore. He was on the ground, clutching his stomach as excruciating fits of laughter racked his tiny body. When he finally managed to gasp a breath he looked at the embarrassed fox.  
  
"Don't... say ....anything..." Kurama said angrily, punctuating every word heavily. He was glowing bright red as he dusted off his pants and stood up.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said smirking. Kurama glanced at him warningly before going back to nursing his hurt pride.  
  
Kurama inspected himself for any wounds, but could find only a few red spots that would eventually turn into nasty bruises. He was fortunate it was nothing else. Still he would have trouble explaining them to Shiori since he was supposed to be lying sick in bed, resting.  
  
"What were you doing down here anyway, fox?" Hiei asked after a few moments of tensed silenced.  
  
Kurama jumped up. "The soup!" he yelled, running over to stove where a pot was currently boiling over. He stirred it till it settled back down and turned off the stove.  
  
"You want some?" Kurama said as he poured it into two bowls without waiting for an answer.  
  
Hiei stared down at his bowl, a dismal look on his face. "What is this, fox?" he asked as though the soup would kill him if he dared to touch it.  
  
Kurama laughed and took a spoonful of his own into his mouth. "C'mon it isn't that bad. It's chicken noodle. I didn't feel like making anything else." He admitted.  
  
Hiei set down his bowl and slowly edged away from it. "Hiei! Just eat it.." Kurama said exasperatedly.  
  
Hiei crossed his arms reluctantly. "I'm not hungry..."  
  
Kurama's eyes flashed. "I guess you won't be wanting any sweet snow then..." he murmured slyly.  
  
In a flash Hiei's spoon was in his mouth and he was slurping the soup noisily. Kurama grinned triumphantly and went back to eating his own watching the anxious youkai.  
  
[That's all for now. Hoped you liked it. They're be some more lemony part coming up, so hold on!....hehe....*evil plans*....I love you all for reviewing!] 


	3. Sweet Snow Adventures

It was later on, around two o'clock to be exact, and Hiei and Kurama were both sitting on the couch in the living room while the T.V. flashed brightly in front of them. Hiei wasn't paying attention to it though, as he rarely paid attention to any ningen 'technologies'. He was too absorbed in something much more delightful to him. He sat, his legs crossed and a big carton of ice cream resting in his lap while he gorged himself with his precious 'sweet snow', as it had so been dubbed.  
  
Kurama was sitting there slightly perturbed that Hiei was too immersed in junk food to pay attention to his lover. He sighed affectionately though, glad that at least Hiei was enjoying himself and letting down his barriers in front of him. He didn't know what he would do without his cute little koorime by his side.  
  
Kurama rested his chin on one hand and gazed blankly at Hiei, his mind far away. There was something dark invading his mind, something that was bothering him and he didn't know if he could tell Hiei about it. He knew eventually he would have to face this problem, but he was reluctant to bring it out in the open afraid of getting an answer he did not want.  
  
He wondered what Hiei and he would do with this new found love. Would Hiei be embarrassed to tell people? Would they have to keep this a secret? And what about his mother? How could they break the news to her? Hiei was not an ordinary person. What if his mother realized that? Could he even show Hiei to his mother?  
  
Hundreds of questions ran through his mind and the beginnings of a frown appeared on his handsome face. Hiei glanced over at him, licking the remnants of the sticky substance from his face and fingers and setting the empty carton aside.  
  
"What's wrong fox?" Hiei asked subtly, turning to face him.  
  
"..Eh...nothing....why do you ask?" Kurama mumbled trying to look cheerful.  
  
Hiei growled annoyed and grabbed one of Kurama's wrists roughly, pinning him to the couch. "I don't like it when you lie to me..." Hiei said warningly, but his eyes were filled with worry. He was scared that Kurama was unhappy and maybe....he didn't want to be with him anymore.  
  
"It's just that...." Kurama's faded away as he was lost in thought, turning so that he wasn't looking Hiei in the eyes.  
  
"Look at me." Hiei demanded harshly.  
  
Kurama sighed and turned to face Hiei's intense gaze, biting his lip. "Are....you embarrassed about us?" he asked, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see Hiei's reaction.  
  
Hiei dropped Kurama's wrist and walked slowly to the other side of the room so that his back was turned to the fox. "......We don't ....have to tell anyone if you don't want to. We can...keep it a secret..." he said icily trying to keep back the hurt in his voice.  
  
Kurama mentally slapped himself. He didn't mean for it to come out sounding like he was embarrassed. "No...I don't want that Hiei...What I want is...." Kurama began as he quickly stood up and walked over to the fire demon. "I just....want to be with you. I don't care...as long as I'm with you...It doesn't matter what anyone says...or thinks..." Kurama exclaimed truthfully, his voice layered in thick emotional undertones. He just couldn't explain this feeling in words, this love, this caring that went far beyond physical desire and lust. He felt like he was going to burst apart with this needing to share this feeling, to make Hiei understand what he was experiencing. He shook his head uselessly unable to find those words.  
  
Hiei turned around and gripped tightly onto Kurama's shirt, pressing his face into his chest forcefully. "Don't ever leave me....please...don't...." Hiei pleaded his words filled with pain.  
  
Kurama stroked his head softly. "I would never, Hiei. Never... I love you so much...I just....can't....say in words what I'm feeling..."  
  
"Then don't..." Hiei stated simply.  
  
Kurama blinked and looked at him in confusion. "Wha—"  
  
"Don't say....Show me..." Hiei interrupted staring up into his eyes intensely.  
  
Kurama grinned slightly and slid his hands down Hiei's face to grip his small neck lightly. Hiei groaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back exposing his neck to Kurama's lips as he feverishly ran them over his pale skin.  
  
"Mmmm....you taste so good, koishii...." Kurama murmured kissing his way up to Hiei's lips where he captured them and passionately delved into Hiei's mouth, his hand burying deep in his silky black locks. Kurama broke the kiss with a deep sigh and he rested his cheek against Hiei's, shivering when he felt Hiei's heated pants brush his ear delicately. Hiei's scent was so intoxicating and delicious it made him yearn to kiss every inch of his flesh.  
  
"Hiei...aren't you getting kind of hot in that shirt?" Kurama asked mischievously, fingering it with an air of innocence.  
  
Hiei smirked and began to purr lightly. "Hmm....yes..it is kind of warm in here aft--" he began, but he was cut off as Kurama's lips slammed against his in a rough kiss, the wanting and desire obvious as their lips slid lustily against each other. They tumbled onto the couch, Kurama on top, only breaking from the kiss for a hasty gasp of breath.  
  
Kurama couldn't hold anything back anymore, all of his emotion poured into that passionate kiss making Hiei moan delightfully into his mouth, thrusting his body upwards to wrap his legs around Kurama's slender waist. Kurama's hands quickly pulled off Hiei's shirt and tossed it away revealing Hiei's delicious skin.  
  
Kurama's lips were just tasting that luscious flesh when a sharp knock on the front door interrupted their play. Kurama drew away for a second, his emerald eyes gazing in the direction of the sound, but Hiei roughly pulled him back and planted a heated kiss on his neck.  
  
"Forget about it..." Hiei murmured as he started to slowly unbutton Kurama's shirt, his fingers fumbling over the smooth cloth. Kurama's eyes were slightly troubled. "But.." he began, but he was cut off as Hiei pulled the kitsune's mouth down to met his in a passionate kiss. He moaned and gave in as Hiei's tongue began to gently caress his mouth. He could barely stand it any more.  
  
Hiei finally managed to free the fox from his shirt, breaking their kiss as he gently slid off the unwanted cloth to reveal Kurama's muscular chest. The knocking noise on the door turned to pounding, but still Kurama could not tear himself away from his koishii. Breaking their kiss he gasped breathlessly mumbling out a few words. "You...know....we should....see.....who it...is...." Kurama said slowly, his chest heaving with the need for air.  
  
Hiei sighed frustrated and gently untangled himself from his irresistible fox, feeling incredibly annoyed. Whoever had interrupted them was going to pay dearly for this.  
  
Kurama smoothed back his hair, trying to calm his much 'excited self'. He exited the living room, running to the front door forgetting absentmindedly that he had been stripped of his shirt. He opened the door to see Yusuke and Kuwabara grinning at him.  
  
"Hey Kurama, we found out you were sick so we came by to check on you!" he said before raising a skeptical eyebrow at Kurama's shirtless chest.  
  
Kurama blushed. "I was just in the shower." He said quickly.  
  
Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were too dense to realize that Kurama's hair wasn't even wet. They both just shrugged and pushed past him into the house.  
  
[ok that was horrible place to leave off, and this is really short, but i'm going to be gone for the rest of the week so I just wanted to get this up. I promise to write an extra long chapter next time] 


End file.
